


Coffee with Sugar

by Luanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cassidy is actually bi but I never really found a way to put that in there, Disaster Gays, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Simon-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief whump, they try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luanne/pseuds/Luanne
Summary: Cassidy looked up, almost like he forgot he was here, before he swallowed nervously. “I’ll give you a free cup on the house!” he spluttered. Simon started to laugh, a strung out bubbling kind that makes your insides fizz. “What am I saying? You probably don’t want coffee anymore,” Cassidy tugged at his hair.------Simon meets Cassidy, a barista at a local coffee shop near the college campus he goes to. He finds himself intrigued by the man, vowing to get to know him. Of course, the coffee is an added bonus.A collection of interactions all taking place in the coffee shop.





	Coffee with Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted to the public, so I'm a bit nervous :')  
> However I'm also very excited! I'm a bit newish to writing, so any critiques on how to improve my writing is very appreciated! I hope to write a proper fanfic one day, but for now all I have is original works ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Simon sighed in relief as he saw the familiar sign of the coffee shop inch closer with each struggling step. He’d spent far too long analyzing each photo due next class and organizing them into proper categories, figuring losing some sleep was a fair price. It was not. He paused for a moment, really looking at the sign before letting out a breathy laugh. _‘Dirty Bean Juice.’_ Simon shook his head, still grinning. Who named this place?

Pushing the heavy wooden door open, he flitted to the back of the line with renewed vigor. He had plenty of time before his college class started, he just wanted time to wake up and explore more of the local places around town. At least that’s what he told himself when he got the first whiff of rich coffee beans. Leaning slightly to the side, Simon tried to gauge how much time he’d be waiting when he heard a repetitive chime.

The barista manning the line Simon was standing in quickly glanced down at his pocket, fishing out the source of the noise before his eyes widened.

“Hey Cass, can you take over? I really have to take this call,” his coffee eyes flickered to the blue haired man dubbed ‘Cass’. It was really more of a confusing zone between blue and purple. A nice color, really. Cass glanced back before giving a firm nod, issuing a sigh of relief as the other barista whispered a quick ‘you’re a lifesaver’ before scurrying into the backroom. With a new employee situated everything carried on as normal. When Simon’s turn finally came, he got a good look at the replacement barista.

He was taller than most, his aforementioned hair more accurately described as an alluring dark slate blue; contrasting his pale complexion. Glancing down at his name tag, Simon discovered his full name was Cassidy. Simon blinked, realizing he’s been silent too long, having not given his order yet.

“Is it the blue hair?” Cassidy questioned.

“Oh! I um… no. I mean yes,” he paused, then quickly added “I like it.” Cassidy smiled, and the room seemed to warm a few degrees.

He started staring intently at Simon, confusing him before grinning once more, “I like your eyes. One blue, one green? You certainly don’t see that everyday.”

Simon broke into an ecstatic grin, “Thank you! Ah, I’m sorry I forgot to place my order.”

Cass’s lips twitched upwards before taking out a pen, “Alright, what would you like today?”

“I’d like a dark brew please.”

“Sure thing.” Cassidy quirked an eyebrow with a small smile, quickly scribbling his order down on a coffee cup with spiky lettering. The label on the cup shared the shop’s humorous name paired with an image of a coffee bean with wings. Cute. “Nice to find another bold coffee drinker.”

Simon winked, flushing slightly in embarrassment afterwards. After paying for the drink, the previous barista reappeared from the back to pat Cassidy’s shoulder, briefly startling him.

“Thanks Cass,” he grinned, Cassidy nodded stiffly before reclaiming his place at the back of the counter, taking Simon’s cup with him. Simon felt conflicted between disappointment at his leaving, but warm at the thought of him carrying out his order himself.

***

The next time Simon saw him was a weekend, his familiar hair standing out among the various shades of brown like a sapphire glittering in the sand. Simon stood there, watching him swipe his eyes across a cup before beginning to prepare the order. He let out a soft ‘oof’ as someone bumped into him, startling him out of his daze.

Blushing furiously at his clumsiness and for possibly being caught staring, he coughed to clear his mind before finally entering the shop. He crossed his fingers, the gesture comforting even though he wasn’t superstitious. Cassidy made no movements as he remained partially hunched over the brewer.

Why does he keep getting distracted? He knows nothing about the man yet he’s acting like he just discovered chocolate. It’s like his brain shuts off, his normally decent social skills melting into a puddle of awkwardness. Maybe he should come back another day and focus on something else.

***

Simon yelped before slowly hissing his next breath. The initial shock of being burned was steadily being replaced by the growing feeling of his skin screaming an angry red. It briefly reminded him of a girl’s photo he’d seen in class; brilliant hues of dying leaves scattered across the pavement. He heard Cassidy rushing over to him, fizzling his daydream once he saw the alarm flaring in his eyes. Cass desperately gripped Simon’s scalded arm, still dripping with lingering drops of rich brown coffee.

He tried to listen to what he said. He truly did, but all he could focus on was how the lighting shadowed his face perfectly, making his hair almost glitter and his eyes were a light amber, speckled with drops of honey.  
“Simon? Are you listening to me?” Cassidy’s voice was unusually articulated with his urgency, as he placed his other hand on Simon’s shoulder to get his attention.

Tears began to blur Simon’s vision as he broke out of his trance. “Hm? Oh… yeah… I’m listening Cassi,” the affectionate nickname slipping out with his trembling voice.

“I need you to follow me, okay?” Cass almost whispered as he seemed to blushing at the new title. Simon obliged however as he nodded slowly, letting Cassidy drag him off to the back room. Once there, Cassidy immediately turned on the sink, passing his hand under it to gauge its temperature. His other hand still remained on Simon’s arm. Once he deemed the water acceptable, he rolled up Simon’s sweater sleeve and and gently lead his arm into the stream.

Staring at his freckled reflection for a moment, he brushed his dark hair out of his eyes before glancing at Cassidy. Words bubbling on his tongue but not knowing what to say.

“Thank you,” he settled on, deep affection caressing his tone.

Cassidy looked up, almost like he forgot he was here, before he swallowed nervously. “I’ll give you a free cup on the house!” he spluttered. Simon started to laugh, a strung out bubbling kind that makes your insides fizz. “What am I saying? You probably don’t want coffee anymore,” Cassidy tugged at his hair.

Simon smiled, “Just hanging out with you is enough for me.”

Cassidy stilled for a moment, the only sound in the room being the gentle rush of the sink. Simon heard a quiet huffing sound, and Cass’s shoulders shook slightly. Concerned, Simon made to reach towards his hands, stopping when Cassidy lowered his own from his hair and instead splayed them around his face. Framing it as he grinned exuberantly like a beautiful portrait. It was laughter.

***

Simon absentmindedly ran his fingers over the firm fabric wrapped around his burnt arm, sipping on a cup of coffee at one of the more hidden tables. The bandage wasn’t truly needed, mostly there to prevent him from touching the sensitive area. Photographs were spread across its surface, a paper stating the assignment’s requirements crinkled messily atop a manilla envelope. Simon looked up when he heard the gentle clink of a plate set down on his table, a muffin sitting atop.

Cassidy gave a small smile, his shoulders hunched as he spoke softly, “Here’s to make up for that…” his eyes gestured to Simon’s arm.

“Why not stay for a bit? If you can of course!” Simon beamed apologetically, “We uh… haven’t had the chance to really talk outside of work. Besides, we can share the muffin if you’d like.” Simon froze before he suddenly shrieked. In his head of course. What if he was pulling this guy way out of his comfort zone? What if he didn’t consider them to be friends? What if-

“Sure, I can talk to Connor over there. Favor for a favor?” Cass glanced over at the brown-eyed barista Simon recognized from his first time here. When Simon nodded, Cassidy walked over to the man, speaking quietly. At some point his shoulders hunched once more and he appeared slightly flustered as he leaned closer to whisper something to him. Connor’s eyes lit up, and his lips slowly stretched into a smirk.

“Well get on over there, Cass!” He gently patted his shoulder before steering him back in Simon’s direction, giving him a teasing shove. Stumbling for a moment, Cassidy quickly regained his footing and was soon seated across from Simon. Shoot… What should he say? Right! Conversation starters… like..

“Wow look at that weather!”  
“What’s your favorite muffin?”

They both exaggeratedly exclaimed, immediately turning matching shades of red. They both burst into laughter, loud enough that it was surely causing strange looks.

“The weather does look nice today,” Cass glanced out the large front windows of the coffee shop, an almost dreamy expression on his face. It greatly contrasted the muted grey of clouds outside, accented with cherry reds and sunset oranges. Rain was just begging to pour.

Simon’s lips seemed to move of their own, “Not as nice as you.” Immediately he stiffened as he was overcome by yet another blushing fit, intensifying when Cassidy’s expression shifted into one of surprise. He was looking at him again. Oh god what should he-

“That’s not fair, coming from someone like you,” his eyes glimmered with affection, “You’re too adorable for your own good.”

“Stop you're gonna make my heart burst!” Simon laughed, he was irrefutably and inescapably in love with this man. He could only hope it was mutual. There was only one way to find out. Tentatively, he reached out his hand. When Cassidy’s fingers brushed against his own he froze, but Cassidy’s eyes turned up in a smile, gently grasping his hand. With his other he reached into his pocket to pull out a slip of paper.

He slid it across the table like he had been waiting for this moment.

***

Walking down the sidewalk, Simon grinned at the numbers scrawled across a wrinkled slip. Feeling like the digits alone could clear the clouded skies and grace him with its soft golden rays. Across the top was the line, _‘I’d love to meet you outside of the shop for once.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm so sorry I didn't properly research scald burns, please excuse my naivety :')
> 
> I wish I made it longer, maybe I'll come back at some point to do that??


End file.
